Inu Brothers Bond
by Lillr Kayla
Summary: Inuyasha is in danger, his youkai blood steps forward, and Inuyasha transforms! What will his half brother do? How will his friends help him to return back to normal when things get out of hand. 3 shots! (complete)
1. Inuyasha transforms

Fanfic of InuYasha, a small rather a twist for hanyou Inuyasha. So Little Inuka, it's about the half brothers actually :)

Original series InuYasha belongs to its creator, Rumiko Takahashi

Enjoy and don't forget to Review, no matter how small or lame. Criticism is appreciated for improvement.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **Ch 1: Inuyasha Transforms**

It all began with Kagome, Kikyo's incarnation, who began her trip in the feudal Japan to gather the sacred jewel shards of the Shikon no tama which she shattered by mistake. Along their way, they meet new friends, and gained new enemies. But one of those enemies, despite being the closest to Inuyasha, did not have anything towards him but pure hatred.

Seeking the Tessaiga, he attempted many attacks and plans, yet the katana always rejected him. Until one night, when the battle became too hard, and the katana was away from Inuyasha...

Sesshomaru picked a strange scent in the air, knowing not how his half brother had such a scent. 'How? How does he have the same blood like father and me?' he sunk in thoughts, as the transformed Inuyasha attacked with his claws. His eyes were red, fangs fully visible barely fitting in his mouth, and purple stripes on the sides of his cheeks. Inuyasha acted out of pure instincts, rushing off without feeling pain from anything Sesshomaru charged at him with, 'he's not even thinking, he's just attacking...'

Miyoga got out of his hideout and rushed to Kagome. "You must get Tessaiga to him; otherwise he will continue to fight until he is killed."

-"What's happening to him? Why does he look...like that?" Kagome asked with flowing tears, trying to catch Inuyasha's attention. Yet, the two continued to fight, ignoring her and her friends.

-"Inuyasha is not himself now" said the old flee, as Sesshomaru had sharp ears, he could hear very clearly. "Seeing he is in danger, his youkai blood pushed forward, he is now a youkai and not a hanyou. If we do not return Tessaiga to him now, his youkai blood will stay in control. He won't stop until he kills everyone and gets killed"

Shippo listened in fear. "Kills everyone?" he trembled. "Kagome, we need to get Tessaiga to him" and the girl went to them, however, Inuyasha jumped and landed away from her. A sort of dog voice, she feared he would attack her. And off, Inuyasha went, to her, claws in the air ready to run them in her skin.

Miroku stepped forward, using his spells and tossed them towards Inuyasha to seal his powers. Inuyasha however, dodged them and landed down, his eyes discriminating nothing, he only stepped away once Kagome approached with the katana. His youkai blood, felt the katana wanted to suppress it, and instinctly Inuyasha backed away, still intending to strike.

"Hiraikotsu" a loud voice echoed in the forest.

Inuyasha jumped, and the Hiraikotsu returned to Sango. Inuyasha saw her, and charged at her, only to have Sesshomaru appear before him.

-"Don't turn your back on your enemy, Inuyasha!" and he charged with poison claws, making countless scratches on his half brother's face and body, however, Inuyasha did not submit to pain and charged at him again, ignoring the blood coming from his wounds, he kept fighting.

Seeing it to be useless, he found no other choice. 'I'll have to knock him back to his senses.' And he transformed, into a giant white demon dog.

-"Sesshomaru don't! Please!" shouted Kagome from below, yet only to be ignored by the giant youkai.

He attacked, aiming to bite off Inuyasha's hand, only to receive a large scratch to his chest. Inuyasha jumped high, using blades of blood and lunched his little attack on the white dog. Outraged, Sesshomaru attacked again. The fight was useless, running around the same point, and with their tempers, no one would win. Now was the chance, he increased the doze, showing that Hanyou that mere youkai blood would not make him up to his rank. He bit him, and threw Inuyasha hard to a mountain.

The later, to his knees, rose barely standing, eyes always red full of hate, full of beast like looks. His teeth got longer, his claws got pointier, and he began to grow in size.

Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Sango, stood amazed. Inuyasha was engulfed by light, and a ball got out to the mid of air and transformed. Two large paws appeared from the light, revealing a giant white Inuyasha. His size a jot smaller than his brother, yet they were identical in shape yet different in power.

-"No way!" Jaken said, hiding behind Shippo. "He can't transform to that!"

-"Are you blind, Jaken? Don't you see that he already did?" Shippo bid with half eyes and ironic voice. "How did he do that?"

-"Oii Minna"

-"Totosai!" Said the three humans, "why are you here?" but the old man ignored them and charged forward to the huge dogs, starting a fire line between both.

-"Sesshomaru, at least you, I can reason with now" he said, ignoring the smaller youkai. "You must stop Inuyasha before he hurts anyone. You must"

Sesshomaru stood there, his eyes focused on Inuyasha. He knew not how his half brother could do such a thing, but he was more concentrated on something else. 'Stop him, you say? Don't make me laugh!' and he charged at his brother, biting him from his neck. He howled, and the smaller one calmed for a second. Their red eyes solo speaking, Sesshomaru attacked. Inuyasha fell down, blood running down as he still tried to stand on all four. Sesshomaru didn't acted, watching how his brother refused defeat. 'So he will keep on fighting then? I have to stop him, one way or another' this time, he attached with his teeth carrying poison straight ahead and bit hard into Inuyasha's flesh.

Inuyasha to that, passed out, and thus...

-"He's reverting...back to normal...almost" said Sango with stunned eyes. The light disappeared and hanyou Inuyasha fell hard to the ground, half alive. His eyes still red, Sesshomaru, in his true youkai form, approached the unconscious hanyou. The ground trembled as he walked forth, Kagome was worried and crying, she ran and stood to protect Inuyasha from him.

-"Stay away!" she prepared her arrow to strike, yet Sesshomaru reverted to human form, walked passed her to the boy bleeding to death on the ground. He took the boy amid his arms, and walked away. "Give him back" she ran towards him, but his eyes turned red and he growled at her. She freaked, and stuck at place.

-"Pitiful humans" he said, "I am taking him home" and Kagome stood with confusion in her eyes, as he called for Jaken to leave. They flew high until no one could see them.

-"What just happened?" Said Shippo looking up, "was it just me, or Inuyasha transformed to a true youkai?"

-"No, little one" said Totosai. "I saw it too. Inuyasha's youkai blood took control enough to cancel his human blood. We have to go to their place, and use it to revert his transformation before there is no human blood left in him."

Meanwhile, at the fortress far away, a white haired female youkai caught a familiar sent in the wind. She got up and walked towards the gate. "Sesshomaru?" she said surprised, seeing the boy in his hands, and the wounds inflicted on both of them. "What happened?" she said with half dead expressions, pushing her worries away. She quickly caught the scent of that unconscious boy, and did not hide it in her face. Her son said nothing to ease her concern, only allowed her to anticipate why he came to her now of all times. She approached; taking a closer look, then spoke. "Follow me, and we will deal with this"

They walked to a concealed room, where she asked him to lay the hanyou down. He stood beside him, as he watched her bestow a liquid. She wetted a garment then applied the liquid to his wounds. "I don't understand the situation, but this youkai...carries your father's blood. How is that?"

Sesshomaru said nothing for a moment, "He is Inuyasha, my half brother"

-"I get that part, but look at his face. Those eyes and ears are not those of a hanyou." She watched the pointy youkai ears behind those thick long strands of hair, purple stripes on his face. His half open eyes were not red anymore, yet the golden color remained. "How is it possible, for him to turn into a true youkai?"

-"Mother, earlier, Inuyasha took the form of a dog, a huge one like you and me"

With her eyes wide open, she spoke: "No way!"

-"I have seen it," he said with a void voice, "as other have. The one who forged Tessaiga, Totosai, said that Inuyasha's youkai blood took over, in order to protect him. But, he is not himself, he fights out of instincts, and did not discriminate between his friends and me."

-"I understand now" she said and walked a step away. "So it seems, in order to protect him, he transformed into a true youkai. But then, if that is the case, he is no longer a hanyou" she said as his expressions remained dead. "Your half brother is one of us now, sharing our same blood. And you know what that means, don't you, Sesshomaru?"

He said nothing, only reverted his sight towards the boy. "Yes" he said.

-"Even Tessaiga cannot revert him to normal now" she said as she caught his interest. "The Tessaiga repels every youkai, and he is one now. Before, it allowed him to use it, because he had human blood in him. Now, the situation is different, and I myself do not know how he will be once he wakes, whether sane or beast, he has to stay down for few days." She transformed taking her true form, approaching Inuyasha, she sat down. She needed not to speak, he approved and left her to guard his half brother, as he went to rest and recover. A day later, he returned, seeing his brother still out cold and his mother beside him, he walked slowly towards the two.

She opened her eyes, yet stayed down in her position, he minded not only watching Inuyasha. This was the last thing he would ever think of, and he spent the last day thinking of what he will do starting from today.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

-"We'll never be able to find him" cried Shippo. "He's probably dead by now"

-"He's not, I am sure of it" said Kagome and she leaned down to the little fox. "Besides, Sesshomaru didn't seem like he was going to kill him. Yet at least. We need to locate them quickly"

-"We always counted on Inuyasha to sniff out for others, who will sniff him out?"

-"I think I got an idea, Miroku" she said smiling and rushed out of the village, straight to the forest, she felt the jewel shards. "Koga-kun, Koga-kun!"

A swirling tornado approached quickly, and the wolf boy caught her hand and rested one foot to the ground. "Kagome" his eyes were fair and glade. "What can I do for you today?"

-"I want you to find Inuyasha"

He fell to the ground, head first. He got up quickly, "Why would I find that mutt? Wait, why are you looking for hi-" then he noticed her tired eyes and weary face. "What happened, Kagome?"

-"I will explain later, but please, we need your help to find him. Please, forget about me now, he is in danger, life threatening danger" and his eyes seemed focused. "Can you..?"

-"Of course, but I will only do it because you asked" and he approached her. "I'll carry you to the village" and off they went, like the wind. The others quickly joined them and off they set tracing Inuyasha's sent. "That place is off limits" he said, his scent stops at...well, we'll need special help to get to that place above, and lucky you that I know someone who can take us there"

-"Arigato Koga-kun" Kagome hugged him and he blushed. "Off we go!" she said and they continued. 'Hang in there Inuyasha; we are coming for you, stay alive for me, please!'

After few days passed, they arrived before a vast castle. Mist and fog surrounding the place, there were no guards, and the place was dark. They walked slowly reaching the scent of the hanyou, as they stopped before the stairs. They walked until it ended, and there was a large gate. Koga pushed the door open, seeing nothing inside. "His scent goes deep" he said, and Kagome approached.

They walked and walked for another ten minutes, as the hallway would never end, but before they began to doubt their destination, Koga said Inuyasha was ahead. There was a tall door in front of them, and as they entered through the crack as it was not sealed, they saw something big and white, asleep.

Shippo quickly got on Kagome's shoulder, hiding his head behind hers. "We're done for!"

-"Is that, Sesshomaru?" Said Sango attempting to approach it.

-"Nope" said Koga, "Its scent is different from that dog." Then he jumped away, "he's here"

Sesshomaru, in human form, stepped out of the darkness. "What brings you here?" he said with dead expression. "No humans are allowed in here, leave before I kill you all"

-"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome said, serious.

-"Do not even try" he said dry. "Inuyasha is staying here, now be gone" and he turned to leave.

-"You" Koga said, now in front of Kagome. "Hand the mutt over or I will have to hurt you"

-"Shut your mouth wolf!" said Jaken, entering from the door behind Sesshomaru. "A lowly youkai like you is no match to Sesshomaru-sama. Leave before none of you live through tonight"

-"We're not afraid of you Jaken_" then Shippo hid behind Sango, shivering. "It's awake!"

Sesshomaru watched the white dog get up, revealing an unconscious Inuyasha lying lifeless on a bench made of stone, little blood dripping down.

-"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted about to rush to him, but the huge dog landed its paw in front of her, averting her from proceeding. "Move you giant dog! Let me through!"

The giant dog growled at the un-welcomed visitors, Sesshomaru however, stayed silent. "I will deal with them, mother"

Hearts stopped, faces turned yellow, at least for Miroku and Kagome. Sango and Koga remained in attack positions. "That's...his mother!" she swallowed it. Sesshomaru's mother freckled the tears at the edges of the young girl's eyes, and un-transformed. Kagome stood amazed, seeing the silver haired woman, 'she's...beautiful'

-"If you humans, fox and wolf, understand what is best for you, leave this place. This is not a place for the living, be gone" the mother spoke.

-"Like mother like son" murmured Miroku.

-"We're not leaving without Inuyasha" shouted Shippo

The woman glared the fox child, and he hid behind Miroku. "That boy is going nowhere. He is staying here"

-"You can-"

-"Human girl, listen well. That boy is part youkai, now full youkai, however, he is one of us, and we do not turn our backs on each other"

-"Enough with the foolishness" said Kagome; "No one ever accepted Inuyasha before, so why act like best friends now?" the youkai looked at her. "What about you, Sesshomaru? Didn't you try to kill him many times before? Now you consider him your brother just because his youkai blood stepped forward? Don't mess with me! He's coming with us whether you like it or not. We're not his friends by convenience; we're his true friends, family too. I won't say it again!"

-"Foolish girl" said the eldest brother. "If he returns with you now, he will die. And as a youkai from the netherworld, this is where he gains his strength, and outside, he is vulnerable against any youkai at his current condition"

'Is it just me, or he cares for Inuyasha? It's like he is worried about him' Kagome thought for a moment. 'He is! No matter how dry his face is, he always came whenever he was needed. He could have killed Inuyasha years ago, but he didn't. Deep down, he does care for him'

-"Fine"

All eyes struck Kagome, "But, when he is healed, he is coming back with us." And she approached Sesshomaru, having the Tessaiga in her hand and rested it on the ground. "Hopefully, Tessaiga might still have an effect on him; use it to revert his transformation"

Sesshomaru looked at the katana before his feet. "It will not work, he's already a youkai"

-"That is not true" Totosai stepped forward. "Inuyasha still has a bit left of his human blood, and Tessaiga can still be of use to him even now. It's your father's fang, Tessaiga has always guided Inuyasha. I am sure it will overlook the fact that his youkai blood has suppressed his human blood."

-"Are you a foo-" The imp said.

-"Little youkai,"

-"My name is Jaken!" he shouted feeling offended.

Totosai ignored him and proceeded. "I forged Tessaiga, and no one knows it better than me. When I say Tessaiga will over look it, then it will happen. Inu no Taicho's soul lives in that katana, and has always stood by Inuyasha's side. I don't think for a second that he will abandon his own son because of the youkai blood. Now, it's true that Tessaiga will always repel other youkais, but Inuyasha is the only exception to that, no matter which blood he has"

Sesshomaru listened to those words, whether surprised or expected to hear that, he knew Tessaiga was handed to his half brother, and perhaps for that half nature of Inuyasha, his father saw it best that he would carry that sword. 'Inuyasha is weak, and the Tessaiga protects him' he thought. 'No matter what your reasons were, father, Inuyasha still does not know how to use the weapon you choose for him'

A light shown, from the katana. "Sesshomaru, I suppose that is the answer to your question." Said Totosai. He walked towards Inuyasha, seeing neither Sesshomaru nor his mother tried to stop him. He approached him watching. 'She used her power to heal some of his wounds' he thought. 'But as long as he looks like that, and the longer it takes for him to wake, the more difficult things will become.' He focused his sight, on the stripes and pointy youkai ears, 'he does look like his father in that form, well, I hope you stand beside him now, Inu no Taicho' and he walked away. "We should leave now" and he received a hit from Kagome. "Usually, I receive those from Inuyasha, but I will overlook it since it's you." And Kagome blushed. "There is nothing we can do now, it remains on Inuyasha himself. You heard what his brother said; Inuyasha must stay here for some time"

Kagome, worried, forced herself to accept. Knowing that Sesshomaru did not intend to hurt Inuyasha now, she felt at easy knowing he would protect him too.


	2. Unspoken Truth

Once Inuyasha wakes, a decision should be taken, will it be Kagome or his own brother?

As I last said, it's barely ganna have Inuyasha Kagome moments, well, the last Ch will show a bit, but not until Inuyasha spends some time with his brother.

Enjoy and thanks for your support! :D

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **Ch 2: Unspoken Truth**

Sesshomaru took the shift for his mother to rest, as he transformed and sat down facing his unconscious brother. Despite being in dog form, he could still think and see his heart the same. He watched the sleeping boy; his face was vague, knowing not how to act now. However things were to go, he knew, his brother needed him now.

After few hours, he saw the boy move, but that was it. Inuyasha face showed he was in much pain, and at the appropriate time, the female youkai can and gave him the medicine. She transformed beside her son, and began to heal the little youkai's wounds. And shortly within ten minutes, she was done.

The two dogs untransformed and spoke for some time.

-"He is improving, at least, but he is still in critical shape, Sesshomaru. I can heal his wounds slowly, but he will continue to bleed until they close. What do you intend to do from now on?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer her directly, "I am a youkai, and youkais don't accept hanyous." He said, with a jot of sorrow she could pick in his cold voice. "But, he is my brother in the end, and as long as father is protecting him, then I should do the same for now. We will see whether or not Tessaiga can return his human blood back in control or not." Now he looked serious, cold hearted. "Whether or not his sanity returns, I know not how to act with him"

She smiled, and approached Inuyasha, "You're always cold hearted when it comes to family. Trying to protect him like that, maybe he will try to get stronger and protect himself from youkais after him. But, that is what brothers do, Sesshomaru." She turned her sight to him. "Even if you make others see it that you do not care, I know that deep down you do. Why else did you teach him how to use it? Making him think that he is weak, you showed him who knew how to use it better, but, clearly at heart you were not trying to show yourself stronger than him, but you wanted him to master it."

Sesshomaru did not need to reply, he knew she was right. If only Inuyasha had not been weak, if he was born into their family instead, from his mother, he would keep him here and protect him. He would teach him to get stronger, and would not see it offensive if he sided with a hanyou or had one around him or in his home. He was a daiyoukai, wasn't he? Inuyasha was nothing more than a weak hanyou in everyone's eyes, even in Sesshomaru's eyes himself. But having this mere Hanyou born from youkai blood, it was enough that his father was the great Inu no Taicho, for Sesshomaru to believe that Inuyasha could and will become much stronger within time, and that he would defeat all those lowly youkais that even Sesshomaru did not bother himself to rip their hearts out.

It would not be far, and Inuyasha would master the Tessaiga, the sword forged from their father's fang. That soon, Inuyasha would be acknowledged between the youkais, as the daiyoukai's strong son.

The mother left, leaving her son to watch over him, and returned to watch over things. Sesshomaru's heart was quite troubled, worried to be rejected. After all he tried, despite showing his cold side; he hoped his brother would not turn against him. He cut off his arm, would he stop or aim for his heart next time he uses Tessaiga? However, every time they would cross paths, Tenseiga would warn him; it would tell him not to fight his brother.

But now was different, Inuyasha was not a Hanyou now, and hopefully he would maintain some sanity for some time. Then again, he acted like a mere monster, not a scent of discrimination, even going at his friend's life. There had to be a way around it, was Totosai even sure of himself, that Tessaiga would not abandon Inuyasha and return his human blood in control? Will his father_their father_stand by him now or reject him like he rejected every youkai, whether they were good ones or bad ones, it always rejected them. Shippo was never an exception, like he was treated in the same class as Sesshomaru himself, the bad youkai in control.

Sesshomaru turned, hearing a slight difference his hanyou brother now breathed, he saw him make his first signs of awareness. After ten minutes, he opened his eyes. They were normal, not red, and defiantly not the crazy eyes that rushed off to kill everyone he saw.

Inuyasha got up, looking around, he saw Sesshomaru behind him. His first intention was to land a couple of steps away, but he felt his wounds immediately restraining him. "Where am I?" his voice was neither strong nor weak, not the usual tone he asks with. Sesshomaru was silent, seeing the boy fully aware he decided to answer.

-"The netherworld"

Inuyasha's eyes widen. "What! Why am I here!" but his half brother did not answer, 'I don't remember...all I know is that I lost control, and that I transformed...' it suddenly freaked him. "Kagome!"

-"She is fine; she left with her friends four days ago. She brought you this" he handed the object wrapped around a piece of clothes, to which Inuyasha recognized to be of Miroku's. He uncovered it, "Tessaiga?" but it electrocuted him. He was surprised. The sword never rejected him before, so way has it done so now?

-"Inuyasha" said Sesshomaru calm, "Come with me, I will show you why Tessaiga rejected you" and he walked out of the door. Inuyasha, stood at gaze for a second, he thought, then got up and followed him. "Look into this, and the answer to your question will be revealed". Inuyasha looked into the mirror hanging on the wall, his face froze. Purple strips, youkai ears, what happened to him? His dog ears were gone, and his eyes had a slight redness to them when he gazed deeply. "Earlier when we fought, you transformed, into a true youkai as that blood took over your human nature. According to Totosai, you should return to normal if Tessaiga allowed it, but just now, it rejected you." And he was silent, Inuyasha turned to him. "It so seems, that you will remain in this form of yours, a true youkai. Is that not what you wanted, to be strong and accepted by your kind?"

The younger brother kept his thoughts deep for a moment, he was worried. He must have harmed people, he must have terrorized them with the way he acted, foolishly fighting like nothing more than a monster driven by pure instincts. But how was he supposed to remain like that? He can think now, so he is not fully out of his mind. How is that possible, where did the monster in him go?

-"That confusion in your eyes, I will set you at ease. You did not harm anymore, good for you that I knocked you out before that happened." And he paused. "You won't become a monster again; you no longer have two bloods battling for control, your youkai blood won. And as you keep this sanity of yours, Inuyasha, I must rush to the question. Decide"

Inuyasha looked at him, worried, puzzled actually. "Decide what?"

-"Youkais don't side with humans, and you are my kind, my father's son. I will not abandon you now, but it is up to you now. Decide, which will it be? Will it be our world or the weak human world you hold dear to yourself and protect? Here, no one will question your power; you are the great Daiyoukai's son. Outside, you are the half breed, from a human hime and a demon. They will never learn to accept you, they will always fear you"

-"Sesshomaru" said Inuyasha with understanding eyes. "Your world never accepted me before, how will now be any different? I am still the hanyou in their eyes. At least, I know that my weak human friends looked that over, and thought of who I was and not what I was." He walked a step forward. "I will always be looked down on by both sides, because I will never belong to any of them. I appreciate the offer, especially since it came from you; I remember you were the most that despised me. It is only because I became like this now, that you declared me as your own kind, but, my friends, did not wait for that. I will not betray them, they were not family by convenience"

-"That almost made me cry" he said serious. "You've grown more sentimental. That human girl said those same words. Is it, because she stole your heart that you side with their kind? I get that she is Kikyo's incarnation, the very girl who sealed you to the true, but, you cannot fall for a human, Inuyasha! Know your place! Know your kind!" he almost yelled. "Father fell for your mother, and look where that took both of them! You are looked down on more than before because your heart was taken by a weak human. Your faith and hers will not be different from our father and your mother. Falling for something like that only makes you weak!"

-"Sesshomaru" said Inuyasha, "that weak human you speak of, is the reason I become stronger for" the first froze, Inuyasha now serious than ever. "I will protect them, because they need me beside them! I side with my friends, because I will protect them, from all youkai, especially from Naraku"

-"They have that monk and demon slayer with them, and that girl has strong power, they do not need you, they can protect themselves."

-"You said yourself that they are weak, they will always be weak no matter how strong they became, because they are humans eventually! And unlike them, I have that strength to keep them safe, alive"

Sesshomaru shifted his sight for a moment, "So you will turn you blood down for the weak. But remember well Inuyasha, you were always their little pet, you will always be treated like that" and he rushed forth, to Inuyasha who froze. Sesshomaru's claws lit green, and he grabbed the rosary, and it broke. He jumped away and landed down calm, "You should have destroyed it; your pride is nothing with that on you"

Inuyasha stood amazed, as far as he knew; only Kagome could take it off. But, how did Sesshomaru do that, how was he able to do it!

-"Unlike you, weak human spells don't work on me." He said cold, like his old self again. He turned to leave.

-"Wait" the latter turned, perhaps the hanyou had something to say after all. "I am not turning you down, Sesshomaru. I chose the human side, because that is how I was raised. Your side, no one cares, there is not a soft side in any one of them. That is only natural, they are youkais, they should never, you should never, show weakness to anyone. Yet, you took that girl by your side, was that not because you cared, was that not because you wanted to protect her"

-"She is a child, and I was only paying back a debt I owed her." And Inuyasha was surprised, "After our battle when you attained the wind scare, I was wounded and she stayed beside me, although from far. My pride, does not tell me to over look that, I will, protect her because she has no one else left" although his tone was dry, Inuyasha saw the care his brother had for that little human girl Rin. He cared about her, it was not just a debt, and he did not need to tolerate a human by his side. He could have easily dropped her off in some village and continued his journey, but he didn't. Something about Rin was special for Sesshomaru, the cold hearted youkai with massive hatred and pity for her kind. Deep down, the cold youkai had the heart, no matter what he'd say now to deny it.

-"I am sure, that deep down in you, you understand why I chose them." And he was silent, "I have nothing against you," and that struck Sesshomaru, "You are my brother in the end, and I don't turn my blood down. I hope, next time we cross paths, that we don't kill each other. Besides, you the only one left from my family, and I don't care that you're... you" he paused. "If father found it in him to care, then so will you. It's what he wanted anyway"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Clarify"

-"Tessaiga" and he was silent, "it always told me, hinted out, for me to not fight you. And whenever we did that, Tenseiga would stop Tessaiga from affecting you. Don't tell me that you never heard your sword before?" but the man did not deny it. "As far as I know, I lived by one code" he turned, "Family sides by the other, they protect each other" he took few steps away.

-"Wait, Inuyasha" and the boy turned, Sesshomaru's eyes were serious. "Remain here, until you recover. Here will always be home, even if you become a hanyou again" and he walked back into that room, and transformed taking his enormous size.

At first, Inuyasha hesitated to follow his brother, but he was right eventually. First, he needed to recover, and then he would think of which path he should take. 'I always hoped for a moment like this' he slightly smiled. 'I always wanted to be considered your brother' with his face down, Inuyasha entered the room. There, Sesshomaru hinted for him to lie down, which eventually Inuyasha did.

It was not long after he fell asleep from his pain that Sesshomaru's eyes sank in thoughts. Deep down, he felt somewhat glad that he was considered by someone else. That someone aside his mother, made him feel he had a family. Perhaps, it was all he ever wanted, after decades and centuries, he wanted a brother. But with all that stupidity over Inuyasha being a hanyou only made him feel disgraced to have his father's heart stolen by a human. However things were, they now became different. Through which in Rin he awoken his heart, and with Inuyasha, he now had a brother beside him.

It doesn't matter now, he knew from the start that Inuyasha would go to Kagome, but, at least, he has a brother now beside him, that they will never raise their swords on the other, that they are, Family.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

There you have it :)

Ch 3, the last is soon, dedicated for his friends, and a youkai who will side with them (spoiler) ;)

I will show a bit of Kagome's emotion, before continuing the last words. It's still an inu brothers fic

Thanks for your support, see you in few days

Please forgive misspells when found xD


	3. Blood and Friendship

So here it is, ch 3 and the last. Enjoy and thanks for your support

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 **Ch 3** : **Blood and Friendship**

Kagome and her friends were almost home, Koga walking silent beside her. He knew that no matter what he tried, Kagome will always have feeling for Inuyasha. 'The mutt sure is lucky, to have you beside him' he looked before him as he walked. 'When he comes back, if he does, I will teach him a lesson or two for worrying her like that. Baka Inukoro, when will he learn to get stronger! What am I possibly hoping for? He is nothing more than a hanyou!'

-"Koga-kun" and he turned to see Kagome looking at him; he did not notice that everyone stopped and he was the only one who kept walking. "You're distracted a lot lately; I have been trying to catch your attention for five minutes now"

-"Sorry Kagome, just a bit in doubts. Will you stop to rest?"

-"Apparently, everyone already sat down" she teased. "How far is the well from here?"

-"Few hours, why?" he asked with concern.

-"I have to go back home and catch up to school. It's been two weeks now, I just hope Inuyasha would recover quickly" he saw the sadness in her voice as she spoke, she did have feeling for that hanyou.

-"He's part youkai, he'll recover fast, don't worry about the mutt and go back home. I will be here when you return and we can look for the shards together" his eyes spoke confident, as she watched the sparkle they carried. Was it sympathy now, for ignoring the mutt only for her sake? Usually he would call Inuyasha weak and say that she is better off if he's dead or gone. But he didn't say it now, and her ears were not tricking her, he gave her some hopes, and told her that her hanyou friend will be okay.

'Inuyasha, get well quickly, please! Koga-kun's eyes are enough to say what he is thinking of and I don't want to marry him' she ignored those sparkles in the wolf's eyes, blushing as she tried to hide it. She cared about Inuyasha and not about Koga. She loved the hanyou not the youkai wolf. Koga saw the struggle in her eyes as they sat down to rest; he took a breath and decided to lay his feelings for her aside for now.

Later that morning, she bid her farewells and jumped into the well. Miroku quickly looked down in as the light came out, but there was no Kagome in there. "I wish I can go there" he said, as Shippo's sad eyes missed her already. "Well, let's continue our journey then, and do what we can" then he turned his sight to Koga. "Will you join us?"

Koga disapproved, "I am heading back with my pack now. I will return when Kagome comes back, hopefully we could go check in on the mutt and get him back by then" and off, he went with a swirling tornado surrounding him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Inuyasha put his red fire rat robe on, and got up ready to continue his journey and find Kagome and the rest. He turned back, seeing Sesshomaru behind him. Those eyes cold serious like always. "So, you're really coming?" and there was no answer. Inuyasha set his determination, "Then let's get going" he held the wrapped Tessaiga, sinking in thoughts. 'I just hope, you'll be able to turn me be back. I already made my decision long time ago, I don't want to be a full fledged Youkai anymore, I want to keep my human heart, it's all that makes me feel' and he felt the katana beat. "Tessaiga?" he said, looking at it, wind blew up around it uncovering the cloth. Sesshomaru spoke not, watching what was happening. Tessaiga pulsed again, and it got stronger with every beat. Tenseiga began to shiver, as it caught its wielder's sight.

-"What is it, Tenseiga?" posed Sesshomaru, his face calm yet wondering. It pulsed again, and then Inuyasha caught his clothes, right at his heart. Inuyasha fell to his knees, pain in his mien; the purple stripes disappeared, the youkai pointy ears were gone, and his dog ears appeared. Sesshomaru raised a weird smile, "It so seems, that whatever you thought at heart, Inuyasha, awoken our blades." He walked towards him, offering his hand, "Now let's go, Hanyou" Inuyasha accepted his hand and got up. Glade at heart, he was back to normal.

Sesshomaru transformed, and they rushed off down.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Meanwhile, in the modern era, at the school, Kagome packed her books back in her back pat. 'Now, I should head back to the feudal era' she got up eager, her heart at will. 'I know, I feel, that you'll be there Inuyasha'

"Kagome"

"Kagome" and she turned to see her three female friends said from their desks. "Are you going off again? I never saw someone eager to head to the hospital" and Kagome feel down to her face. She got up quickly, and began to yell.

-"That's not it!" she said pissed of being thought of like that. "I just have some errands to finish" she resumed her hushed voice. "But I will be back in a couple of days, just before the vacation ends. Cya!" and she rushed off home, thinking of nothing aside her friends on the other side of the well, hoping from her heart, to defeat Naraku once and for all.

She rushed off the stairs, went into her house and told her family that she is heading off in the well. She dropped her books, happy to be done from her exams, and jumped in the well. Seconds followed, and she saw the sky. She got up, her hand on the well; "this is getting really tiring" she gasped, but looked up, surprised. "Inu-yasha?"

She quickly got out, and rushed hugging him. "I'm so glad" her tears fell. She got away, seeing his face back to normal, she was glad. She turned her sight to the figure on Inuyasha's left, a few steps away from him. "Sesshomaru?"

The latter was calm, not on his defenses. He did not speak, but it kinda trouble Kagome.

-"Its okay" Said the hanyou, "He's joining us, to get rid of Naraku"

Kagome then smiled, to Sesshomaru's surprise. "Well, welcome aboard the jewel shard's hunters team"

-"More on our side, splendid" they turned to see a smiling Miroku and beside him, Sango with Shippo on her shoulder and Kirara next to them.

-"Oi Kago" called Inuyasha, as the others looked around. "I Know that you're there" and the wolf stepped forward with his friends. The team prepared, and set off. It did not take them two weeks that they encountered Naraku, and joining their forces, with no one left behind, they defeated the bad demon after a struggle of events. It was after that in days that Kagome learned the true wish, and sent the Shikon jewel out of existence forever.

Things were back to normal, Miroku and Sango took out most of the youkais that attacked the nearby villages, then got married and had three kids.

Finally, after defeating that filthy youkai, Sesshomaru returned home, after telling Inuyasha that he is always welcomed there.

Inuyasha continued his trainings, mastering the Tessaiga's true power, he was no longer the hanyou everyone considered weak. He and Sesshomaru crossed roads again in the years that came, they fought together. Rin, returned to Sesshomaru with Jaken by their side. As for Inuyasha, he and Kagome got married, and within three years, they had a child, a girl. Silver hair just like her father, with golden eyes, she was quickly loved by the team. She had Kagome's hopes and dreams, and her father's strength and will.

Sometimes, she would go and play with Rin when she wanted to visit her uncle, then she would return and play with Sango's children. Thanks to them, hanyous finally had a place to belong to. As long as their hearts were good, humans would accept them and reply on them for protecting them. On the other hand, youkais hoped to never run into those two hanyous, not today, not in a hundred years.

-"Yuki, don't rush on your own" Jaken called, "Rin, watch out for her!" and he ran after the girls, 'Oh, Sesshomaru-sama would kill me if anything happened two those children!' excluding that Rin was no longer a child, she was now 16, and enjoyed the company of little seven years old Yuki, as she assured Sesshomaru, that she would always look after his little niece and play her.

He would watch them from the windows, observing that little girl, he cared for her too. He did not even hesitate to warn Inuyasha, and told him that he would always want her to come over and play with his friends, Rin and Jaken. Sometimes, even Kohaku would tag along and play with them. After two years, he took Rin with him.

Sesshomaru did not mind it, entrusting Kohaku with Rin, as long as he kept her safe and okay. He took her and returned to his village, as life began to return to it.

The bonds between the youkai dogs and the hanyou dogs never came to an end, as it continues to keep their bloods tied in the centuries that came.

The End

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry because it turned out to be short, I was done with what I wanted to write, so I ended it quickly

This is my last story on FanFic, and while they were few, I hope that you enjoyed them :)

Arigatou for reading


End file.
